Carnal Desires
by billiexjean
Summary: Edward will never understand how he ended up in a threesome with Jasper Hale and Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward will never understand how he ended up in a threesome with Jasper Hale and Bella Swan.

* * *

 **Carnal Desires**

*.*

Bella graduated from NAU last year, and as far as Edward knows she's taken over her father's company. But that's just a supposition from the plans she told him years ago — in reality he hasn't seen or heard from her in about as long. He keeps to himself, working at McCarty's car shop. After all, he's just another delinquent trying to get by. He hasn't heard any rumblings about her, and almost wonders if she's moved away completely. Jasper, on the other hand, is harder to ignore. He sits still as the world rushes past him, still in the same penthouse that his parent's money bought for him, still "going to college" by way of drinking and skipping class. Every week, like clockwork, another story of Jasper Hale being a drunken asshole to some unsuspecting townsperson will circulate, until they all start to blend together and look like one huge swirling mass of self-pity.

He runs into Bella at the grocery store, late on a Thursday night. The entire situation is wholly surreal — the bags under her eyes, the ring on her finger, the bright fluorescent sheen that makes it impossible not to see one another in stark detail. Edward fidgets slightly, wonders what she sees when she looks at him. Something pleasant, if the way her eyes light up at the sight of him is anything to go by.

"What are you doing here?" she cries, lunging forward to capture him in a hug. Edward squeezes her probably tighter than necessary. When she releases him, he holds up the cough syrup in his left hand.

"My sister's kid," he explains. "Been coughing so hard her little head is rattling."

"Alice?" she asks. Edward nods, he had almost forgotten that she knew that part of him. He clenches his fist, hoping that she doesn't pry further. The last thing he wants to do is talk about his dead parents in the middle of the pharmacy aisle. Then again, this is Bella Swan — he's never known her not to pry. Thankfully, they're interrupted by the trill of Bella's phone. Edward scans the rows of multicolored vitamins as she carries on her conversation. It's short and to the point, and she ends the call with a deep sigh, reaching for a bottle of aspirin. "I have to get going," she says. Regretfully, he likes to imagine.

"I'll see you when I see you," he says with a shrug, ready to chalk the whole thing up to a bizarre coincidence, but Bella catches his arm as he turns. Her small palm is warm against his bicep.

"Why don't you come over to Jasper's tomorrow?" she asks. "Have dinner, we can catch up."

He should say no. He needs to say no, for a thousand different reasons. Not least of which is the fact that this small touch shocks him back to all of the reasons he fell for her so many years ago.

He should say no, but what he finds himself saying is, "What time?"

Bella smiles up at him and he's glad he made the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Edward will never understand how he ended up in a threesome with Jasper Hale and Bella Swan.

* * *

 **Carnal Desires**

*.*

Jasper had clearly been drinking since before Edward arrived, and greets him with an awkward hug. Edward regards him oddly. Bella strolls out of the bedroom, barefoot in a sparkling thigh-length dress, and latches onto Jasper after giving Edward a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. He watches them, unable to believe that they — high school sweethearts — are still together after all these years. And honestly, he isn't sure which he's more disgusted with. He'll admit that he and Jasper have a lot in common, but it doesn't mean that he likes the guy any better than he likes himself most days. Bella deserves better and she knows it.

"Let me get you a drink," she says, and it's all downhill from there.

Dinner is an awkward mess, from stilted conversations to pregnant silences to predictably tasteless jokes on Jasper's part, and the way that no one wants to look each other in the eye. Edward wonders why the hell he ever agreed to come. So he tips back another beer — he's lost count of what number he's on by this point — and digs into the slightly-overcooked pasta. He's amused by the thought of Bella as a housewife, slaving over a hot stove to make dinner for her man, and he doesn't stop the chuckle that rises to his throat. He helps them carry the plates to the kitchen when they're finished eating, then stands restlessly as they collapse onto one of the couches, side-by-side.

"I'm gonna head out," he says.

"No, don't," Bella rushes to say. "Stay. Please?" There's more meaning than he cares to discern between her words and her tone, and she glances to Jasper seeking agreement. He looks Edward up and down, glaring, but nods. Edward frowns, and remains rooted to the spot.

Bella stands. She wobbles slightly, but he catches her by the waist. She uses the opportunity to press closer, sliding her thin arms around his neck. "Stay," she practically begs. "Please stay." She licks a line up his neck to the base of his jaw, then waits hovering below his lips. She's waiting for him to make the next move, but he doesn't, so she makes it anyway. When she kisses him, he tastes the sting of brandy, but his tongue worms its way into her mouth and he kisses her until they can only taste each other. "Stay," she says again in the midst of a gasp of air. "Stay for me." It's the _for me_ that does him in, and he allows her to maneuver him over to the couch. They collapse with her straddling his lap, and his large hands slide underneath her dress to cup her ass and squeezes.

There's a hand gripping his bicep. Edward pulls away from Bella's mouth, blinking in confusion, one of her hands is already on his neck, the other sliding across his stomach. The third, he discovers, belongs to Jasper, whose presence he had nearly forgotten about. Jasper is regarding them darkly, mouth slightly slack-jawed, and Edward goes for broke. He leans over, taking Bella with him, and kisses the other man.

Jasper groans into his mouth, and yanks Edward to him. Bella nearly goes toppling to the floor, and their arms reach out in unison to catch her. She giggles, from the alcohol and the feeling of both of them pressed against her.

"We should probably move this into the bedroom," she suggests.

It's more than a location change — it's the complicit agreement to be involved in this night of debauchery. Jasper leaps up giddily, waggling his eyebrows at both of them and backing into the bedroom, and Bella stands to follow him. She regards Edward with her head tilted to the side and the corner of her lip between her teeth. He wonders if she even knows she's doing it. "Coming?" she asks with a coy smile. He hesitates. But ultimately, he lets her take his hand and lead him into the darkened room.

"Yeah," he whispers. "I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Edward will never understand how he ended up in a threesome with Jasper Hale and Bella Swan.

* * *

 **Carnal Desires**

*.*

Jasper has already shed his clothes, and is sprawled, nude, across the bed, slowly stroking himself. He grins when the others enter. Bella deposits herself on the bed and begins crawling towards him, her hands taking over the duty of teasing him. They rock against one another, kissing and licking, and Edward starts to feel like the third wheel again. But it's Jasper, this time, who gestures for him.

"Can't have much fun standing on the other side of the room," he says simply.

Edward kicks off his shoes and outer shirt and lies down next to Jasper. Bella twists so that she's lying on top of both of them — her mouth on Edward's, but legs still straddling Jasper. She slips a hand up underneath his wifebeater and caresses his nipples. Edward's mouth falls open more fully to her, and his hands clutch the back of her head.

She lifts his shirt up over his head, and shifts off of Jasper so that she's equally in-between them. Jasper undoes the zipper of her dress and Edward tugs it down her shoulders, leaving her in two tiny scraps of wine-colored lace. It's Jasper's hand that reaches for Edward's buckle then, fingers purposefully brushing the growing bulge straining against his jeans. He climbs over Bella to be the one to ease the denim down Edward's legs, followed closely by his cotton boxer-briefs. The look in Edward's eyes as he reveals his nudity is a challenge, and Jasper accepts it. He grabs Edward's cock and jerks it, unlubricated, with no gentleness in sight. Edward's breath hisses out between his teeth but the sensation is not entirely unpleasant.

Bella crawls between them, licking one hard cock and then the other. Jasper eases himself downward, hovering above Edward with his arms braced against the bed as Bella sucks them both into her mouth at the same time. She can only fit a small amount, but it makes all three of them groan nonetheless. Jasper's arm gives out, and he ends up completely on top of Edward. Their mouths meet without pretense, without any reason save for blind lust. They grope at one another, reveling in the full skin-on-skin contact.

Bella lets them be for a moment, but before things can get too heated she begins to pepper kisses along Jasper's neck. He pulls back, and both of them focus their attention on her. She blinks, startled by the intensity in their eyes. With a wolfish grin at each other, they practically lunge at her, knocking her backwards. Jasper reaches for her bra, Edward her panties, and they strip her in a matter of moments, each attacking one hemisphere of her body with their mouths. Edward bites the inside of her thigh, a bit harder than he meant to in all the excitement, but she shudders in anticipation and he plunges his tongue right into her, licking her clit in an alternation of long, broad strokes and quick, hard thrusts. She moans beneath him, writhes, and a sense of empowerment rises up within him.

He glances upwards, to see her face. He finds Jasper half-heartedly playing with one nipple, but most of his attention is focused on Edward. Bella's flushed face is thrown back, her lips parted as she vocalizes her pleasure. Edward suddenly wants to be closer to both of them, and he slides up her body to lay on top of her, capturing her mouth. She's less than gentle with him and grabs wildly for his shoulders. Her small feet link at the ankles, right at the small of Edward's back. Jasper, however, twists them apart, giving himself room to lie across Edward's back, his cock nestled between Edward's ass cheeks. They're all rutting against one another, and Edward knows that they won't last much longer. He takes another moment to revel in the feeling of being practically smothered in flesh, hands coming from all angles, before he gasps out, "Condoms."

"Right...right," Bella gasps. They separate, allowing her to crawl across the bed towards Jasper's nightstand. Edward and Jasper lay side-by-side, and Jasper reaches out to pinch Bella's ass, sticking right up into the air as she rummages through the drawer. She straightens, waving a half empty box at them in triumph. Jasper reaches for it, but she pulls it out of his grasp. "Stay there," she commands.

There was never really a question as to whether they'd obey.


End file.
